Zombie Loan Snapshots
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: Small one takes of ZOmbie Loan
1. Night Life Lessons

Title: Night Life

Characters: Shito Tachibana, Chika Akatsuki, Michiru Tachibana

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, Peach pitt does.

Yawning only made his drowsiness worse, well that was what Chika made a mental note about as he tried to stiffle

yet another yawn. He hadn't slept for a good while and the feeling of the bed back in the dormatories made him

think about how forgranted he really took sleep for. He was getting fed up with no leads on any more rogue zombies, it

was really very frustrating, how in the hell would he ever make up his humongus debt to the Ferryman in a year? Three months,

had already gone by, every second seemed like a precious minute wasted. To make matters worse, he had to hang around the ever stoic, ebony haired Shito, he glared at him. Chika always hated the way Shito looked down upon him, well that's how he felt

Shito felt about him.

Shito sensed the glare of the spikey haired boy and glared right back, he really didn't feel resentment to the boy but it was just because he was so damned obnoxious! All he did was bully others around and not only that, he had no strategy with battles.Using ectoplasmic weapons took a toll on their bodies and could not be wasted so carelessly. That and he had a cocky know it all style, which really made Shito fed up with him.

Chika broke the glaring match and ran a pale shakey hand through his grayish white hair, it was unevenly spiked but he really could care less. Looking at their third and newest member of their hunting team, he snapped.

"500 yen!" he said, making the small girl jump, her eyes looked terrified when he called her forced nick name, her name really was Michiru Kita, but Chika preferred calling her 'Pasari,' or 'Gopher'. He really didn't care what she said, but she really was a help to this situation.

"Y..Yes Chika?" she said meekly, she hated how he nicknamed her but she didn't really have a voice to keep him from always calling her that, she winced, "What..What?"

Seeing how she had jumped Chika grinned, she was always fun to pick on. Sure he was a bit impulsive, but still that was how he was and he had no intent on changing anytime soon. He frowned again and glared, "WHY haven't you found anyone with a black ring around their necks?!" he yelled.

She squeaked again scared, "So..Sorry!" she said, truth be told her eyes were killing her. THey had her working since her eyes were the 'eyes of the death god' and could spot anyone who was dead, but it was hurting now.

Shito looked at her then frowned, he could tell how worn out her eyes were Chika was being too over working, although he too wanted to get rid of the debt he didn't like when Chika did this to a lady. It was inproper and unexcusable. He walked off with out a word, he knew what could help.

Chika glared gritting his teeth, "500-yen you really are being annoying! WE NEED TO FIND MORE PEOPLE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs dispite the apparent time, that would have woken up anyone from their sleep and most likely gotten them in trouble.

Michiru clenched her fists and glared for once she was going to stick up for herself, "S..Stop! That's enough yelling at me!" she said pretty much on the verge of tears, she hated how he was so mean to her. She didn't do anything to deserve to be yelled at.

Chika was about to shoot something out to make her meek again, she was twice as annoying when she fought back. It was stupid to his point of view, but then he noticed a disappearence of his other annoyance. "Where did that damned Shito go now?!" he yelled at her.

"HO..HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" she yelled back, "I'm..I'm not responsible for it!"

Sighing he was about to blow a fuse, "That dick- bleeep-! " he screamed, "He never tells us where the hell he's off to and it pisses me off!" he exclaimed kicking a pole. "He always beats me up and shoots that damned fucking gun at me, he's a bitch, and he looks like a girl! NOT ONLY THAT ARGHHHHH"

Michiru giggled to herself, she knew Chika really was fond of Shito but he still had a big ego, something told her that she was going to get hit for laughing at him but his ways were unconventionally irrational. He overreacted to everything and was very thick headed.

Chika heard her giggle and that set him off, what the hell was she giggling about?! THERE WAS NOTHING to giggle about he whipped around and grumbled more to himself.

A pack of blueberry gum distorted her vision, someone was handing it to her, but who? She smiled as she realised the only reasonable person, Shito. She smiled up at him and looked at the gum, "What..is this for Shito?" she asked softly.

"The vitamins in blueberries helps your eyes, that way you can continue to work, and your eyes won't be damaged, after all that is the only reason you are working with us." he smiled a little coldly, but his intentions were sincere he shoved the gum at her impulsively.

Michiru took it greatfully, and unwrapped a stick popping it it into her mouth, it flooded her mouth bitter but sweet. She felt better that someone actually wanted her to be able to keep her eyesight, but not beat her up for it. She smiled, "Thank you Shito."

He grunted a little then turned to call for Chika, unfortunately Chika was already well aware of the return of Shito. He had hustled up to him and his golden eyes flashed, as he opened his mouth to swear and cuss the older male out.

Shito sighed knowing this and summoned his ectoplasmic gun out at him, with out warning he fired four shots although it was against his policy to waste the bullets.

Chika let out a anguished cry as he doded the bullets, he then glared at the older male more viciously, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU ASS HOLE?!"

Shito sighed, "you were going to open your big mouth again, let's call it a night. Miss.Kita needs sleep and so do I." he said, "Next time you should stop picking on a lady when she already apologised...idiot."

"Damn you Shito! DIE ALREADYYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Chika as he began on another tangent.

Chika smiled, with friends like this, she knew that life was worth living even if it meant that she would never have a moments peace.


	2. tragic

Characters: ShitoxChika

Friendship and comedy?

Rating: PG for swearing and death threats XD

I do not own them sad isn't it?

Life can't always be fair, that is obvious.

But why does pain have to make life more realistically tragic?

Å

Gray skies always made the normally stoic onyx haired boy become bored, he normally didn't have a preference for wearther conditions. But today seemed, too dreary for Shito Tachibana. He was looking out he window of his colorfully decoracted dorm room, his ebony eyes stared nonchalantly at the blank death yard that stood below his window like all the other dorm rooms. He had nothing to do, usually reading and sleeping were his regal pass times. But they seemed too repeatitive this time. He let out a low sigh, and pushed off the window sill, walking around seemed better than just sitting around and being lazy. Opening the creaky overused door, he looked out of his room no one occupied the hallways which was unusual from the other days. Usually, his two partners, the loudmouthed stingy boy Chika, and the timid girl Michiru would be in the hallway arguing or otherwise. Stepping out of his dorm room completley and closing the door behind him, he began to walk around the damp and moldly building which was enshrouded in a too eerily silenced aura.

"**500-yen!**!" The echo of a loud voice finally broke the uneasy silence that Shito had been observing.

Sighing, he recoginized the voice and the owner, suddenly wishing that he would have just stayed in his room he wandered towards the boy who he had been 'chained' to. Shito glared, Chika was once again bullying around the meek and shy girl. this really angered Shito, after all he had told the boy to leave the girl alone for what seemed to be the milionth time today.

Chika heard the almost mute sigh and he frowned, "Shito..come out from your gloomy ass corner.." he glared, "And fight me dammit! I'm so fucking boreeeed!" he said starting to flail his arms. He was always immature like this but it was starting to get ridiculous, expecially for somone his age.

Shito looked at the cowardly Michiru, who was on the verge of tears, "I've told you that yelling at a lady isn't proper..when will you get it through your thick porcupine haired skull?" he said snarling, he was done being polite, this was unacceptable. "Die trash." he snapped,

"YOu first Ass faced roach." was Chika's equally nasty reply. He grinned as he waited for the dark looming teen to answer. "I know how to treat people by how and who they are jack ass."

Something in Shito's mind snapped, he grabbed the other white haired teen by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell are you saying?!" he yelled. Normally the teen would talk in a firm angry voice, but this was too much. That was obvious, he shoved him against the wall again and again, a thud would be heard as Chika's back hit the wall. His eyes were inflamed with anger, he hated how low Chika was sinking it was sickening.

Chika groaned a little, this was making him lose his breath he growled and grabbed Shito's neat black blazer and clenched it he pulled him to face him up close. "Don't talk so high and mighty you piece of shit! You call me trash all the time, and that's just as bad as me calling Michiru 500 yen!" he shouted.

Shito hated people ruining his neat uniform jacket, it was a pet peeve of his. "Ms. Kita kindly leave, I would hate for you to get hurt when I beat the living crap out of his smart ass mouth!" he said as he kept his eyes on the other boy. He was glad she did as she did just that closing the door with an audible click behind her. Turning back to the still pinned teen, Shito glared, "Now tell me why the fucking hell you're doing this? How many times do I have to beat sense into you jack ass?"

Chika's golden eyes flashed and seemed to narrow in anger. "Let.me.go." he kicked his foot into Shito's gut, it was enough to make him let go. He pushed off the wall and glared, "Don't touch me you ass." he snapped, "What I say and what I do is none of your concern!" he said, "You're not my mother you dick!"

Coughing from the kick, Shito was forced against the table that was on the other side of the room. "cough I would hate to be your mother...since you're such a foul piece of crap." he said back to him his dark eyes seemed to darken in anger. He really just wanted to shoot the kid. He had tried to many times, but then the contract would be useless. Not that he needed it, he was dead to begin with. "I just hate when guys as stupid as you talk badly to girls who don't deserve it."

Chika's eyes returned to their normal state and he frowned, "Shit face." he said, "You only care about her well being but you don't call her by her first name." he said as he glared like he knew all about it. "Call her Michiru if you care so much, no more of this Ms. Kita shit." he grinned evilly. He leaned back against the wall and watched the dark haired boy squirm.

Shito glared. "I don't see anything wrong with calling her that." he snapped, "It's more appropriate unlike you just going and calling her 500 yen all the time." he said straightening his tie. "How annoying."

That pissed him off, Chika stepped up to him his face barely even four feet away. He smiled, "Hehe, I think you have a thing for the little girl!"

The normally pale face of his' went a vibrant pink. It was rare, but he stuttered, "A..Are you just as braind dead?"

Chika snickered making no attempt to hide it. "Shito, you really do like that little gopher?" he was about to burst with laughter.

Shito's eyes shot wide open then narrowed, "YOu son of a -" he frowned, it was going to far, "I don't like her ... not one bit. I just need her to work for us more is all." he said simply, it was true anyways. He had no time for a female companion, at least...not after what he went through.

Chika blinked, "So you are a cold hearted bastard!" he said as he laughed, "Just as I thought. You say one thing then change a minute later!"

Shito grunted then went to open the door, "Don't ever talk to me again you trash." he snapped before slamming the door shut, he sighed as he continued his walk through out the dorm. How dare that arrogant guy talk to him in such a way, he should have killed him right away.

After walking around for what seemed to be hours, he finally got bored, not only that, it seemed that fighting with Chika on an empty stomach was getting to him. He made his way to the cafeteria, opening it he saw Michiru sitting across from Chika. The boy was slumped over a bow of Yakisoba, Shito cursed his luck.

Michiru looked up as SHito scooted into the bench with her. "Th...thank you for earlier..Shito.." she said shyly, all she got in response was a 'un'.

Chika whined, he wanted attention he wanted praise. But overall, he wanted a friend. He just stared into his plate, and sighed. Of course this would attract the attraction of the other two.

"He seems depressed doesn't he Shito kun?" whispered Michiru.

"It seems so obviously," Shito tucked into his bowl of Yakisoba, "He still has a good apetite though, as he watched Chika suddenly burst into life and slurp his food. "His coat is shiney and well kept." he grumbled.

"Trash." he replied as he ate his food, he glared at Chika who looked at him with big doe eyes.

"Oi, 500 yen, can I stay in your room tonight?"

Choking on his food, Shito looked at the white haired menace, how was he so calm about asking?! He stared intensly, '_holy shit!! is he serious?'_

Michiru honestly did believe so, "N..No! Absolutely not! Why are you asking all of a sudden!" she stammered. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head, she blushed deeply.

"Ahh, come on...I'll sleep on the floor." he said as he stared at her cutely, "Pleaseeeeeee?" he begged in the most disgustingly sweet way.

"No no nonono!" she shouted before running out of the cafeteria, she was still heard screaming 'no' again and again down the hallway.

Shito sighed and then set his chop sticks down and thanked the chef for the meal, he glared at the big eyed boy, he knew what was coming next.

"Oi, Shi-"

"I refuse you ignorant little ass." he said as he got up and walked off, he was not going to let that boy sleep in his bed, no way in hell.

"Come on I just want to sleep on the floor in your room for one night.." the boy was following him! IT was going too far, Chika was asking for too much already. "Where are you going Shito?"

"To the showers, don't follow me!" he said as he whipped around, "I'll kill you if you do!"

Chika sighed and headed back in the dorm room direction lonely than ever before, he was in a slump, his best friend had been reaped before his eyes and no one understood. How could pain be so real when this was like a fictional story?

Shito sighed, he had a nice shower but something made him feel guilty he should have considered his forced partner's feelings. But then again he just plain pissed him off, "Shit." he had opened his door, dropping his items he stared.

There laid Chika, chips on his bed, and soda all over, he was sleeping in his room already! Shito glared as he stomped over, his imagination vividly depicted him shooting Chika, but then again upon closer inspection he noticed the boy's eyes squeezed shut.

Chika was feigning sleep in hopes that Shito would over look it. He was really just too lonely to be alone tonight, he just wanted someone to hang out with, since Michiru denied him maybe Shito wouldn't he admired the guy for some reason.

Shito grabbed the boy and threw him back down on the bed, he knew that he was faking his sleep. "oi, you suck at faking." he said as he dried his hair off.

"You're not going to chase me out?" Chika rubbed his head and looked at him, sitting up he stared at the teen in awe, he didn't know that the guy was so kind. He smiled a little, but then he thought maybe Shito would be able to answer a question that had been in his head.

"Oi, do you think Shiba was able to go to heaven after he was reaped?"

Shito stopped drying his dark hair and frowned, "Don't ask me such a question idiot, I don't even know where zombies go when they die again."

"Yeah..I'm sorry that was stupid." Chika chuckled forcefully, although the pain that he felt made it much worse, what would happen to him if he didn't make the due date?

Death was too much of a reality, and he just couldn't fight it anymore...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Omake: Man man, sorry sorry everyone this one took so much thought and I haven't edited any other stories,

so hold on please. I'll get to it right away,

shinigamirose chan


End file.
